


Reunion

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger but not really, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, If your loved one pretended to be dead for weeks and suddenly showed up alive you'd be pissed too, Love/Hate, Reunions, Tears, but again not really, even if they had a damn good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena shows up at your doorstep after weeks of pretending she was dead.





	Reunion

Rowena’s death hit you hard.

For the past few weeks you’ve done nothing but wallow in your own misery. Drink. Throw up. Nurse hangover. Rinse and repeat. You were on first name basis with the waiters, the bartenders, the bouncer, and some of the frequent guests in the local bar.

Someone could say you’d hit rock bottom.

You called it grieving.

So when Rowena showed up at your doorstep, glamorous, gorgeous, and, most importantly, alive, saying you were in shock would be a great understatement.

For someone you’d been told had been tortured and then set on fire, she looked very much not-dead, more so than any other not-dead person you’d known. So not-dead that her cheeks were rosy, her hair was impeccably done, her clothes were on point as always, and her lips were smiling as she said, “Hello, darling.”

Your first thought was that it was a trick, that someone had pulled a cruel, nasty prank on you. But the more you looked at her, the harder the reality hit you.

Rowena MacLeod was alive and she was standing on your doorstep.

Numb, you took a few steps back, leaning against the wall. Your wobbly legs felt like they would give out anytime now, and you clung to the wall for support.

Taking it as an invitation, Rowena stepped in, closing the door behind her.

For a moment the two of you stared at each other, silence falling around you like thick, heavy fog. Thoughts swirled inside your head, memories of Sam and Dean’s words burning at your heart like fire. Lucifer had killed her, they’d said. Against their advice, you had them tell you all the details.

Just like that day, tears gathered in your eyes. You made no attempts to stop them. Even if you’d tried, there was no guarantee they’d listen.

Taking a deep breath, you turned to face Rowena. At the very least she had the decency to look apologetic for the weeks of hell she’d put you through. It was nowhere near enough to make you forgive her, but she was trying. You had to give her that.

You weren’t aware how much you’d missed her until you laid your eyes on her. You found yourself unable to avert them. She was just as beautiful as you’d remembered her. Those curly locks and eyes as green as ancient forests hadn’t changed a bit.

“I–”

Something inside of you snapped, the very last of your sanity breaking into thousands of pieces at the mere sound of her voice. All the relief you’d felt melted into anger. You didn’t let her finish, whatever she’d meant to say turning into a startled gasp as you threw the first thing you could find – which happened to be a handbag you’d left on the couch after returning home from the bar earlier – at her with enough force to make her stumble.

Rowena awkwardly caught it, quickly regaining her composure. Its contents spilled across the floor, but you didn’t care. You didn’t care about anything but payback anymore.

How could she do that to you? How could she make you believe she was dead?

“Darling–“ she tried apologetically.

“Don't ‘darling’ me!” you snapped, stalking forward and grabbing a pillow to toss at her.

It hit her straight in the chest, making her drop the handbag. She took a few steps back, trying to keep her distance. Whatever she was expecting, you could tell it wasn’t this. Maybe she thought you would hug her or tell her you’d missed her. Not throw stuff at her in anger.

She should have thought of that before she let you believe she was dead.

“Do you know how long it’s been?!” you exclaimed, chucking a pack of wet wipes at her.

“I should have told you,” she agrees, yelping as the pack hit her in the face.

“You should have told me,” you agreed. Next to fly her way was a sketchbook, followed by a pencil. “Do you have any idea what I’ve been going through? Thinking you were dead. Thinking I’d never see you again.”

“I know.” She raised her hands in a placating motion. “Let me explain.”

“You’ve had  _week_ _s_  to explain!” you shouted, tears falling down your cheeks like a hot, bitter waterfall.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not! You’re  _never_  sorry!” The only time Rowena apologized was when she had ulterior motives. If she was saying sorry, it usually meant she wanted something from the person on the other end of that nonsense. You weren’t having it.

“This time I am,” she said, and you could have sworn she was genuine. Close to tears, herself, she was a picture of honesty.

Unfortunately for her, you weren’t in the mood. The only thing you wanted was for her to hurt as much as you were hurting. You needed her to feel your pain, to see what you were going through for all this time. All that couldn’t go away with a simple apology.

“Why should I believe you?” you asked, flinging a deodorant at her.

Rowena hissed as it hit her arm. “I didn’t know Lucifer was in another world,” she explained. “If he found us together, he would have hurt you. I couldn’t let that happen. I  _had to_  go into hiding. Not as much for my protection, as for  _yours._ _”_

“Liar,” you accused. Giving up on throwing things at her, you stepped towards her. She stopped in her tracks, allowing you to approach her. She wasn’t lying. One look into her tear-filled eyes told you that much. But knowing the truth didn’t make it hurt any less. It didn’t make the pain of the past few weeks without her any lesser. Every inch of you still hurt; every bone, every muscle, every cell. A part of you thought this was a dream, that you would wake up anytime now and find yourself all alone.

Rowena shook her head. “I only found out about him a few hours ago. I swear to you, darling, I didn’t do it to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“Liar!” you repeated. “You’re a liar!”

“I have never lied to you,” she reminded you, a desperate plea to listen to her.

“I hate you!” you said, a complete opposite to what your fast-beating heart wanted you to say.

“No, you don’t,” Rowena said, looking straight through your lies.

“I hate you.” It was a hiss this time, filled with as much venom as you could get into your tone. Getting in her face, you raised your hand as if to slap her.

Rowena didn’t flinch, didn’t say or do anything to indicate that she was frightened. Why wasn’t she scared of you? Why wasn’t she angry? Why was she just looking at you like that, like a hurt, vulnerable puppy, instead of doing anything to protect herself? She was a powerful witch, far superior to you. If she wanted, she could have flung you against the wall without uttering a single word.

 _If_  she wanted.

And if you wanted, you could have hit her. But you didn’t. You  _couldn’_ _t_ _._  Not her. Not ever. As much as you wanted to hate her right now, you loved her too much to cause her any harm.

Saying nothing else, you threw your arms around her. You pulled her close, holding on for dear life, never wanting to let her go. She was quick to reciprocate, the strength of her hug matching yours.

“I love you,” you said, leaning your cheek against her hair. “I love you. I love you.”

“And I love you,” she responded.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, darling. Being away from you was killing me.”

“Don’t you ever leave me again.”

“Never,” she promised.

Stepping back, you cupped her cheeks to look at her. Her lips widened into a smile while yours formed a happy grin. God, you missed this. You missed the softness of her skin underneath yours, her natural warmth that always felt like home. To think all that could have been gone forever… The mere thought was driving you crazy.

“Rowena, I… I heard what he did to you.” Your face fell at the memory. You couldn’t even imagine what she was going through, all alone in a hotel room, mercilessly tortured by a man who’d already murdered her once before. A pang of guilt tugged at your heart. You should have been there with her. You could have protected her, or at least defended her. Your magic was nowhere near a strong as hers, but two witches are better than one. “I’m sorry.”

Rowena forced her smile to remain on her mouth, but you could see she wanted to cry. “I survived.”

Using your thumb, you gave her cheek a tender caress. “I’m happy you did.”

Clasping her hand over yours, she brought it to her lips to give your palm a soft kiss. Rowena liked to play tough, but deep down she was sweet, the best lover one could ask for. As cold as she sometimes was on the outside, she could be just as gentle if given the chance. She’d proven it to you countless times.

Unable to hold back any longer, you pressed your lips to hers. You’d almost forgotten how sweet she tasted, how delicious, how irresistible. Her arms were around your neck in an instant, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. Rowena may have gone through hell, but she kept her fire.

It didn’t take her long to take charge. Shoving you back, she pinned you to the wall, her long nails digging into your skin to keep you in place as her lips devoured you, showering you with kisses. Soon enough, both of your clothes were gone, thrown aside in tatters, joining the furniture you’d hurriedly pushed aside.

The two of you had a lot to make up for. One thing was for sure – it was one hell of a reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: OswinTheStrange


End file.
